


Bathroom Tiles

by Tortellini



Series: Facebook Fanfiction Challenge [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Closeted, Closeted Character, Harry Potter Next Generation, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, M/M, Next Generation, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, POV Scorpius Malfoy, Pining Scorpius Malfoy, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter Friendship, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter, Slytherin Scorpius Malfoy, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: A young man stresses. But he's not alone, whether or not that's a good thing.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Series: Facebook Fanfiction Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911961
Kudos: 24





	Bathroom Tiles

How was he supposed to tell him?

Don't get him wrong, it wasn't what you were thinking. Well, it was, but it was bigger than that. Scorpius Malfoy was the perfect guy with the perfect life--pureblood, rich, with two loving parents and the best friend anyone could ever ask for. But all of that, especially that last part, made it all the more worse. 

You see... 

Scorpius was in love with his best friend. 

Anyone who knew Albus knew that was really no surprise. For one thing, they'd been friends for a long time. And for another--Albus himself was just good. He was brilliant, quick-witted, and surprisingly kind to boot. Not only that but he was handsome too: thick curly black hair and really the nicest green eyes. 

But he was also something else too. He was a guy. And so was Scorpius. 

Albus didn't know his best friend was in love with him. 

Scorpius' stomach tightened just at the thought off all of this; he bit his knuckles to stop himself from stopping, but something slipped out anyway. What would he do if he found out? What look would he give him -- disgust, or worse, pity? What would Scorpius' father say to him... How disappointed would he be...

At least he was alone in this bathroom. Alone with his humiliation. 

"...are you okay?"

He jumped, eyes wide. Apparently he wasn't anymore. 


End file.
